


Hello Beautiful

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crowned Prince Castiel, I wrote this at like midnight so..., Knight Dean Winchester, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stuff used as lube that I'm not sure would work as lube, dean is a bottom, semi-modern medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Castiel calls upon his favorite knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, i was wondering if after all this time you'd like to read, shameless bottom Dean smut

Dean grunted as his sword clattered against Sam's as they sparred in the training ring. He stepped back to balance out his stance and felt the familiar burn of a long night. Suppressing a wince he parried and struck out toward his brother. "Damn Dean!" Sam cursed barely missing the sharp point of his well kept weapon. 

"Sorry, sorry!" They relaxed before getting back into position. 

"So are you still seeing that girl?" Sam asked innocently

"No" He replied quickly trying to catch the younger Winchester off guard

"Oh what happened?" 

"I met someone else" 

"Who?"

"What's with all the talking Winchester?" Commander Singer shouted from his vantage point near the door of the ring. "And you too Dean!" 

Dean sent a goofy smile at the Commander before schooling his features and focusing on the moves he was making. Sam smirked at the fact that when Dean focused the tip of his tongue poked past his his lips. 

In a different part of the ring Benny was teaching Kevin the basics of fighting. Charlie watched kevin from the sidelines with a smile on her lips showing her straight, unlike her, white teeth. "Good job Kev! Keep it up and one day you might be as good a knight as me." She joked walking over to nudge him with her elbow sending him to the ground. 

"Might wanna to work on your stance a bit buddy" Benny chuckled putting out his hand to help the smaller man up. 

"Yeah, no kidding. I suck at this guys!" 

"No you don't come on kid, you'll get better with time. You don't think me and Charlie were aces the first time we got in the ring?"

"Yeah Kev, it's okay. I'll even help you guys. Just don't let Dorothy catch me, she's wanted me to quit for some time now."

Sam landed on the ground with a thump. Dean snickered and poked him lightly with the point of his sword. 

"Knight Winchester! The crowned Prince requests an audience with you." Said the young messenger boy who almost looked to young to be running around the Castle unsupervised. Sam looked between the boy and Dean before Dean approached the boy. 

"Do you have a message for me?"

"His majesty asked for this to be delivered to the older Knight Winchester" He held out a paper that was folded in half that looked like someone had written on the non-visible side. 

"Well that'd be me, whatcha got kid?" The boy passed over the note and Dean opened it carefully. 

_Hello Beautiful,_

_It has been a year and I still cannot believe that this is my life. I will be in meetings all day but if you come quickly I have a few moments free now. I've set away the entirety of tomorrow. I will talk to Commander Singer if I have to to get you the day off as well._

_Signed your loyal Prince,_

_\- C_

Dean smiled down at the page before folding it back up and slipping it into his pocket. "Commander I need to go see the Prince, urgent matter. May I be granted to go?" 

"Why don't you just marry that boy already?" 

Dean blushed and rushed off. Heading toward the Crowned Prince's room. The door was already unlocked when Dean pressed the handle. The prince was sitting on a couch with a book in his lap. 

"You know it's pretty dangerous to leave your door unlocked"

The prince smiled and looked up at the knight. He stood and walked over to wrap his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Anyone could just walk right in here and do something to you" 

"Good thing I have my big strong knight to protect me" he muttered in his gravelly voice against Dean's sensitive, plush lips. 

"I'm serious Cas" Cas pulled back, but only far enough to look into Dean's eyes

"I had the door locked until a few minutes ago when I knew you would be arriving soon. I have a sword next to the door and a guard just down the hall. I'm safe Dean."

"I know, I know, I just don't like the idea of you being alone"

"Would you prefer I had a guard in here at all times?" 

Dean growled possessively pulling the man tightly to his chest "What so they can fall for you like I did? Not a chance!" 

"Then what do you want Dean?" 

"Marry me" Dean said simply. Cas looked dumbstruck. 

"What?"

"I want you to marry me Cas. I mean I know your the crown prince and everything and it's your job to take over the kingdom. But if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life protecting you." 

Cas just sort of started at him with shocked bewilderment. 

"Castiel? Love are you okay?" 

"Dean, are you serious? You want to marry me?"

"I-I I need you Cas" 

Cas pulled him into a deep kiss digging his fingers into Dean's short dirty blond hair. "Of course I want to marry you Dean. I just didn't know how to ask you." 

"Mmm, how should we celebrate the engagement?" Dean flirted, his eyes flitting over to the massive bed just steps away. Castiel let out a full bodied laugh before nuzzling at Dean's neck. 

"A year in my bed and your lust is still insatiable" 

"Maybe you're just that good" Dean nipped at his lover's sensitive ears. 

"Hmm, am I?"

"I know a way I can show you how much I enjoy it" Dean pulled away from their embrace to collapse on the bed with a very unsexy grunt. Cas let out a giggle and moved to pull his shirt off. Dean shucked off his clothes quickly and effectively leaving him naked for the hungry roaming eye of his fiance. "I need you Castiel" He purred sliding farther onto the bed giving his lover room to climb on with him. Castiel took the invitation and crawled on top of the knight. 

Hot skin pressed to hot skin as greedy hands roamed over familiar plains and dips and curves. Both men panting and moaning into each other mouths. Cas moved only long enough to grab the oil out of his side table. "Are you sure Dean? You took it pretty hard last night" 

Dean flushed a brilliant red at Castiel's words. "I can take it Cas, please, I need you" 

Cas coated his fingers in the oil before rubbing it around Dean's still puffed entrance. He slid a finger in easily. "Still so open for me Dean, you're so good." 

Dean moaned at the praise "More please. Cas. Please more, more!" 

Cas pulled out making Dean wiggle his hips down in search for more friction. Pushing in two fingers this time Dean arched off the bed. "God, Cas!"  

"So beautiful Dean" Cas slipped in a third and final finger a few minutes later after Dean had began begging. 

"I need you in me Cas! Please! I'm not going to last-" 

Pulling out the three fingers Dean whined of being empty. Cas oiled up his cock and lined himself up with Dean's stretched hole. "Ready?" 

Dean hooked his legs around Cas' lower back and locked his ankles together and dragged him forward. He pushed in as Dean arched to meet the sensation. "OH. Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas!" 

With Dean's lead Cas was buried to the base inside Dean's hot, tight body. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly letting his lover get used to his size for the second time in a 24 hour period. Dean arched his hips up to meet Cas' slow, languid thrusts. The head of Castiel's cock pressing against his prostate with every deep thrust. Both men could already feel orgasm start to build in their abdomens. 

"Cas, I'm so close, I'm so close" Dean's eyes slipped shut as he gripped Cas' bicep with his left hand and his forearm with his right. The muscles in Cas' arms and thighs started to burn slightly but he barely registered it with the overwhelming amount of pleasure radiating through his body. 

"Are you going to come on my cock Dean? Untouched? Like a good boy" 

"CASTIEL!" Dean shouted coming across both their chests and tightening around Cas. Cas came with a satisfied groan. He pressed sloppy kissed onto Dean's face as he pulled out. Falling into place next to Dean, Cas tried to catch his breath. Turning on his side Dean curled up into Cas' side. No matter how much he denied it, Dean was a huge post-coital cuddler. Cas wrapped an arm around him keeping him close. 

"How was that?"

"Amazing" Dean slurred on the sharp edge of sleep. 

"Sleep, beautiful. I'll be here." 

Dean curled in stealing all of the prince's warmth. " 'ove you Cas" 

"I love you too Dean"

They both fell asleep and woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on the door. 

"Hello?! Prince Castiel? Are you in here?" 

Dean rolled over so that Cas could get out of the bed and answer the door. He tossed on the clothes he had cast to the floor not hours earlier. It was painfully obvious what he had been doing but he opened the door anyway. Standing at the door was his sister Anna. 

"Anna, hello" He leaned against the doorframe and ran a hand through his hair to try and straighten it. 

"Have you been here the whole time? I've been looking all over for you! You've missed a bunch of meetings" 

Dean snorted from the bed but wasn't heard by anyone. 

"Yes I have been here the whole time. Do you really think I care about missing a few meeting. what I was doing was much more important."

"More important than running a kingdom?!"

"Yes" Cas answered scratching an itch on his nose. 

"What could possibly be so important?" Her annoyance and disbelief was obvious in her voice. 

Dean rolled out of the bed and shuffled up behind Cas wearing only a sheet. "Me" 

Anna gasped and Cas turned to pull Dean into a quick kiss. "Hello beautiful" 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"About a year." Dean answered resting his chin on Cas' shoulder. Anna almost fainted at that, 

"Okay, okay, we can deal with this."

"What do you mean deal?" Cas asked "Dean is my fiance and I plan to marry him and become King"

"How will you have heir?"

"We'll figure it out" Dean shrugged 

 

They got married three months later in the Castle. Most everyone in the kingdom accepted the fact that they had two kings. 

"Hello beautiful" Cas greeted his husband at the window in their bedroom. 

"Do you want kids?" Dean asked after a comfortable silence 

"Sometimes"

"Let's have a baby Cas"

"How?"

"One way or another" Dean smiled pulled Cas into a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you"


End file.
